


22. Touch

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [22]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Loss of Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Touch. She can be bruised now. The rest of Andy's family goes out of their way to make sure that she won't be, when they can.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	22. Touch

Gentleness matters now, and Andy takes note of the way the world can still _be_ gentle. 

Nicky and Joe touch one another as though they are precious. It stuns her one afternoon with Joe's soft hand on the small of her back that they've always touched her that way, too—gently. 

Nile is gentle with Andy. Always. At first it made Andy bristle: she used to be a goddess, she is a warrior, she doesn't need Nile's outstretched hand to pull herself up from the floor. 

But maybe she wants that hand now. She deserves some softness in the end.


End file.
